Rosalie's New Life
by Infernal Instrument
Summary: RosaliexOC Emmett came back one day claiming to have a new mate. Leaving Rosalie mate less. The clan moves to Milwaukee two years after the events of Breaking dawn. Rose hopes that this move will be better for her, she finds the local boy Troy Mastin.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rosalie's POV

I will never forget the day that Emmett came home claiming that he has found his soul mate in a human. That moment or even better that day was the worst day since my revenge on Royce. What happened to us? The question lingers in my mind, the thought that maybe I didn't do enough to prevent this from happening.

Looking to my right I could see out of the corner of my eye, Emmett and his new soul mate Danielle. She has been with our family now for two years, turned vampire and a new born who is getting there with her thirst. But she's not as good as us. She makes Jasper look like a professional when it comes to handling her thirst and I thought that it wasn't possible for anyone to be worse than Jasper.

Cringing to myself I looked away from them. A part of me felt happy for Emmett, he had found someone who he loves and he can have the happy ending that I could obviously not give him. I know that I will be able to live peacefully knowing that Emmett was happy, I wanted him to be happy and I know that we will stay as brother and sister. No guarantee that I will be so excepting to Danielle however, she is putting the family in danger and I will not have her do so.

Edward looked up from his piano and looked at me. He shook his head; he must have been listening to my thoughts. You'd expect that there was at least some privacy in this family.

"Aunty Rose." Renesmee said sitting in front of my chair in the lounge.

"Yes Renesmee?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Damn children and picking up on emotions. Shaking away my thoughts I looked at my niece, she smiled at me as always and three years old. She climbed onto my lap and tried to show me some images in my head but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Nothing is wrong." I lied to her. "I'm just thinking."

She nodded and climbed off my lap and sat with Jacob. Knowing that all eyes were on me, I walked out of the room and went to the balcony. We were still in Forks; I'm amazed that we still live here after all this time. Knowing Carlisle he would be planning to move very soon. Between Renesmee's abnormal ageing and Danielle's thirst problems the time to change locations will not be too far away.

The door opened behind me, I breathed in the person's scent to see who it was. It was Emmett; he came up and stood next to me. His scent was different, wasn't as appealing as it used to be. He smelt like Danielle, that's one reason why he wasn't appealing anymore. Maybe that's what happens when vampires get new soul mates, their scent changes and becomes less appealing to others.

"Rose." Emmett started. "What's wrong?"

"Connect the dots Emmett and you will find your answer." I responded.

"You're still angry with me?" He asked.

"No Emmett." I admitted. "I'm happy for you, that you have found your happy ending but that doesn't mean that I can't still be upset about what happened."

"Ah thanks Rose." He said smiling at me. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"That's fine Emmett." I sighed. "Just promise me that she doesn't put our family in danger."

"She won't." He promised. "We just need to work on her thirst."

"You will work of her thirst." I corrected.

"Give her a chance Rose." Emmett pleaded.

"I have given her a chance Emmett." I said. "I have accepted her into the family and accepted that she is your mate, but that's it."

"I guess I can't ask for much more." He said.

"No you can't." I said smiling at him.

I left him on the balcony and walked back into the house just as Carlisle had called a family meeting. Emmett came in behind me and sat with Danielle who looked at him, expecting him to explain what we were talking about on the balcony. Carlisle stood at the door and cleared his throat as I sat down as far away as possible from Danielle.

"As you are all aware." Carlisle started. "We need to move to our next location."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Jacob made a sound of protest but Bella silenced him with a firm look.

"Renesmee's abnormal ageing and Danielle's thirst problem." He explained. "We need to relocate."

Everyone left the room and started packing, I climbed up the stairs first and walked past Emmett and I's old bedroom. I always felt sad every time I passed the door. Entering my room, the guest room, I walked to the cupboard and packed my clothes and all my belongings. However I decided not to pack some of my belongings that Emmett brought for me. This new town I was going to I wanted to start a new life.

I was the first to my car, placing my luggage in the boot and sitting on the hood of the car I waited of the others to arrive. Waiting for at least an hour, the rest of the family was down soon after. Alice was last down to the cars.

"We are going to Milwaukee in Wisconsin." Carlisle announced. "They have 275 cloudy days a year."

To my surprise Jacob climbed into Edward's car with Renesmee, I looked away and climbed into my car and started the engine. I was driving by myself all the way to Wisconsin, which is just great. I get time to think to myself. All the cars took off and drove single file towards Wisconsin. For humans it would take in a car at least one day and ten hours, but for vampires it would take less time. Hopefully something good will come out of this trip, not just Danielle learning to control her thirst but maybe something for me too. Here I come Milwaukee, please have something good for me.


	2. Chapter 1: New Doctor In Town

**Chapter 1: New Doctor In Town**

_From this chapter onwards the story will be mostly in Troy Mastin's POV. When a chapter is in Rosalie's POV it will say so. If it's in Troy's it won't say so._

A cloudy Milwaukee morning, mum had already left for work and I was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Mum is boss and owns her company _Mastin Designs, _her employees and herself create house, building, apartment, office and landscaping designs for their clients. I attended school and was currently a senior doing my second last year of schooling. Mum hoped and pushed me into the career path of taking over her company when I'm old enough, which I thought was great as I did have a secret passion for designing.

My hobbies are designing houses, skateboards and cars. More like that's my favorite subject in school, graphics, the only subject besides physics and calc that I also do well in. Finishing breakfast, I packed up and grabbed my keys to my car. One reason I love having a rich mother is my car is a BMW series seven sedan. My friends at school were jealous whenever I drove to school. I packed my skateboard in the back and grabbed my mobile.

I decided to go to the local skate park, the indoor one for both skateboarders and BMX riders. This is my sport, mum says that it takes me away from my studies, but I need an escape. I found my escape in skate boarding and designing. I parked outside the skate park and went inside, it was packed as usual and injuries are very common here.

"Troy!" My friend Sam yelled from the other side of the building.

"Coming!" I yelled back skating over to them.

I ran up the ramp and smiled at my group of friends. Some people think that these guys are a bad influence on me with their drinking alcohol parties and smoking cigarettes. But hey, you only live once and definitely not forever.

"Hey man." Chris said. "I dare you to grind that rail without getting hit by others."

The rail was known for injuries, I looked at it and kids were trying to grind it and were passing without getting hit. I nodded to Chris and got on my board and went down the ramp. Kicking towards the rail and jumping on it, grinding perfectly along it. Until Riley one of the stupid guys from the group that will do anything to get attention grabbed my arm and yanked on it. Popping out my shoulder and causing me to fall off the rail, landing on the already injured shoulder and landing with a big bang.

My friends ran over and pushed Riley out of the way. I could hear Riley saying that it was just a joke before being pushed away by Sam. A kid who had to be at least twelve handed me my board.

"Thanks." I said to the kid as he ran off with his brother.

"Man you have to go to hospital." Chris said. "Your shoulder is dislocated."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked. "I will get to the hospital myself."

"Aren't you in pain?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "But I can deal with it."

They got out of my way as I walked back to my car and drove to the hospital. To be honest the shoulder was hurting badly. But there is no way I trust my friends that much to take me to hospital. I parked my car, grabbed my phone and went straight to the emergency part of the hospital.

"Hello." The reception nurse said. "How may I help you?"

"I have dislocated my shoulder." I said showing her my shoulder.

"Oh." The nurse said looking away from my shoulder. "All our doctors are busy besides the new doctor. Do you mind not seeing your usual doctor?"

"No I don't mind." I admitted.

"Ok." She said handing me the medical forms. "Take a seat and I will get Dr. Cullen for you."

I took a seat near the reception, nearby were either injured or people needing stitches. I filled out the papers; this isn't my first hospital visit believe it or not. I waited ever so patiently for ten minutes before a doctor came out.

"Mr. Mastin?" He asked.

My hand went in the air to signal to the doctor who Mr. Mastin was. The doctor smiled causing the women nearby to look at him with lust. I rolled my eyes at them and followed him into his office. He had pale skin and blond hair. He turned to me and smiled, he shook my hand and I noticed that his eyes were gold. This guy must wear contacts and not get any sleep as he had purple bags under his eyes. He signaled for me to sit while he went to grab medical equipment.

"So Mr. Mastin how did you dislocate your shoulder?" He asked.

"I was skateboarding with my friends." I started. "I was dared to grind the rail, I did so and my friend came up and yanked me off my board causing me to fall on this shoulder."

"Ah." He said. "Sounds painful."

"It is." I admitted. "What brings you to Milwaukee Dr. Cullen?"

"Call me Carlisle." Dr. Cullen said. "My wife got a job at Mastin Designs and we wanted a change of scenery."

"Fair enough." I said. "My mother is the boss of Mastin Designs."

"Really?" Carlisle asked. "That's nice to know."

Carlisle handed me the green whistle, I have seen this so many times and have had it so many times. Carlisle was about to instruct me on how to use it but decided against it. I breathed the whistle in nice and easy as Carlisle popped my shoulder back into place. Carlisle took the whistle off me and put my arm into a slung. A black one, I was happy with that because I didn't want to have the white one.

"My adoptive children start at school tomorrow." Carlisle said. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a senior doing my second last year." I explained.

"Ah you may be in a class with Rosalie or Jasper." He said smiling at me. "Their twins."

"Ah ok cool." I said. "How many teenagers have you adopted?"

"Seven." He said. "But only five of them will be attending school."

"That's a lot of teenagers." I said. "Your wife may need a trophy."

Carlisle chuckled and sat down in his desk chair. I smiled and felt my phone ring.

"Sorry." I said to him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Troy, I heard you are in hospital." My mother said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes mum." I said. "I had a dislocated shoulder. I'm fine."

"I will see you when you get home." She said and hung up.

I closed my phone and nodded at Carlisle who smiled at me.

"I will see you round." I said to him getting out of my chair.

"That you will." He said. "Have fun at school tomorrow."

"I will." I said leaving his office.

Walking out of the hospital, I unlocked my car and drove home. I saw what had to be Carlisle's car as I have never seen it here before in the doctor's area. A very nice Mercedes car. I wonder what cars his kids will have at school tomorrow. Mum wasn't home yet when I arrived so I had yoghurt and took two panadeine. To help with the pain and maybe to get some sleep. I got changed and climbed in bed. I couldn't help but wonder about these new kids at school are they all different or are they as nice as Carlisle? I shook my thoughts away and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: New Kids At School

**Chapter 2: New Kids At School**

Monday mornings, the worst morning of the week in my opinion as it makes the weekends seem so far away. I pulled myself out of bed trying to be careful not to hurt my shoulder in any possible way. Of course that's not possible but I like to think that it can be done. Mum left for work an hour before I got up, she always leaves at the same time every morning and I went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Opening the fridge I grabbed out the milk and made myself a bowl of cereal. I went to put the milk back in the fridge to find that mum had attached a note to the fridge door for me. Putting the milk away and taking the note off the fridge I read it.

_Be careful Troy_

_Have a nice day at school and do stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to hear that my son is in the hospital again._

_Love Mum._

I frowned at the note and scrunched it up, throwing it in the bin. I knew that she trusted me but not my friends as they are the main source of my injuries. My friends doing something stupid that hurts me is not unusual, it seemed to be part of my every day to day life. After breakfast I had a shower and got dressed. Knowing that there were going to be new kids I decided to wear something different. No caps or beanies, just my sunglasses with a nice black v-neck t-shirt, red hoodie and black jeans. Ok, maybe I will wear one cap, my favorite red one.

Walking out of my bathroom, my phone started to vibrate to signal that I have received a text message. It was Chris, there was a local skate competition today and I was asked to ditch school and drive them to the competition. Don't get me wrong I like my friends, but I don't trust them in my expensive to repair car. I thought about it, I wanted to go but also I wanted to meet the teens of Dr. Cullen's family. But I soon realized something, my shoulder, it is injured and the best I can do is go to school.

I sent back my reply and went to get ready for school. Unlocking my car I put my bag and skateboard in the backseat, I got in the driver seat and drove to school. Not a very long trip but never the less still irritating waiting to park in the school car park, even more irritating when I go to turn into my normal park spot and I find another car in my spot. In three car spots were some very expensive cars, a nice black Volvo, a Jeep which to me isn't too special Jeeps are very common and a red BMW convertible.

I went wide and turned into the free car spot next to the convertible. Grabbing my stuff out of the back I lock my car and went up into the school, towards the main building where all our lockers were. I saw my group of friends in their usual spot, some were missing and the bad ones who I disliked were missing making this day even better.

"Troy." Sam said. "I thought you'd be at the skate competition."

"No." I said. "My shoulder isn't good enough to be safe near the skate boards."

"Fair enough." He said. "Did you see the cars?"

"I did." I admitted. "The jeep was in my parking spot."

"I noticed but the BMW is awesome." Sam admitted. "I wonder who owns it."

"We will find out soon enough." I explained walking to my locker.

The bell went as I put my stuff in the locker and grabbed out my books. I had graphics this morning which was good because I had a great design for a skate board in my head all morning. I walked to the class and went straight in, half the class was already in there as I took my usual table that I had to myself and spread my stuff across the whole table.

"Class." Mrs. Watts called. "We have a new student."

I looked up to see a short pixie girl with short spiky black hair walk into the classroom door, her walking looked like dancing as she stood with the teacher and handed her the slip new kids had to give their teachers. Mrs. Watts pointed at the only free table which just happened to be mine. The girl walked over and sat next to me as I pushed all my stuff to my side and took my legs off the table.

"Alice Cullen." The teacher said reading off the slip. "Welcome to Graphics, we are all doing our own independent designs. Ask if you need help or ask my top student Troy Mastin for help as he is sitting next to you."

"Thank you." Alice replied.

The class got underway; I rolled up my sleeves and began drawing my design. Alice was quiet and looked like as if she was drawing some type of clothing. I smirked at her drawing, fashion designing is boring as hell and I don't know what she found so interesting in it. I was just about to start coloring in my design when she tapped my arm.

"Nice tattoo." She said gesturing to my wrist.

"Thanks." I said rolling down my sleeves, she stopped me however and looked at them.

"An angel is it?" She asked.

"Yes, it's an angel flying up holding onto a female." I explained.

"Nice." She said letting go off my wrist. "Do you have any others?"

"Yes on my back." I admitted. "It's my last name."

Alice nodded and looked up at me; she had the same golden eyes and purple bags under her eyes as Carlisle. She smiled at me and gestured to my design.

"You skate?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "Who owns the jeep?"

"My brother Emmett does." Alice explained. "Why?"

"He parked in my spot." I admitted. "It's been my spot since junior years."

"Aren't you a junior?" She asked.

"No I'm a senior." I explained. "This class is a mix of senior and juniors."

Alice and I continued to talk until the bell went, she went out the door and her boyfriend met her and took her to the cafeteria. I left after them and grabbed my money out of my locker, I just happened to overhear the football player's conversation.

"Seen the new blond girl?" One of them asked.

"Sure have." The other said. "I heard she's single."

"I will have to give her a short then." The first one said walking past me.

Just who was this blond girl? I walked to the cafeteria and sat in my normal spot with my friends. The Cullen's sat at their own table and all talked amongst themselves. Alice waved at me and turned to her boyfriend who had blond hair this must have been the twins that Carlisle was telling me about. He and the blond girl were sitting next to one another. She was gorgeous and abnormally beautiful. She smiled as her brother with bronze hair whispered something in her ear and she looked in my direction then quickly looked away. The brunette smiled and started to speak to the bronze haired boy again.

The bell went and the Cullen's went to class, the eyes of everyone followed them as many boys wolf whistled at the blond girl as she walked past. I rolled my eyes and went to my next class, physics, my favorite subject besides graphics. The class room wasn't unlocked yet. The whole class gathered around the door and waited for the teacher, I saw out of the corner of my eye the blond girl from before approach this class just as the teacher arrived. She stopped and waited on the other side of the door and walked in first sitting in the seat next to mine. I mentally smiled; this class was now being my favorite class in the whole of schooling. Let the class begin.


	4. Chapter 3: Odd Behavior

**Chapter 3: Odd Behavior**

I sat in my usual seat, the blond girl from the cafeteria was seating next to me. Physics is now my most favorite class in my entire schooling years. The class walked in slowly; no doubt that some of them didn't want to be here. However the nerd of the class with his cliché dorky glasses eyed off the blond girl next to me, I noticed that the girl cringed at the sight of the nerd making me smile. A part of me felt bad for him as he looked away disappointed and upset. The bright jock came into the class and sat on the table directly across from mine.

"Class." Mr. Wilkinson said silencing everyone. "We have a new student, Rosalie Hale."

All the guys in the class clapped at Rosalie while the girls rolled their eyes. They envied Rosalie as the attention they used to get from the guys has now been lost and given to the new girl. The teacher turned his back to the class and began to teach us. Well attempt to, I was trying so hard to focus and take board notes that I was about to punch the football player who poked me.

"Mastin." He said handing me a piece of paper. "Give this to the blond girl."

I handed the note over without thinking about reading it. Rosalie touched my hand when she took it, her hands were cold but for some reason an electric shock went through my whole body when she touched my hand. I told tell that she felt the shock and looked at me; she made a scene of scrunching up the note and throwing it perfectly into the bin with little effort. The guy looked hurt and didn't bother with Rose again while the girls started to smile.

Rose turned her attention to me; she touched my hand again only for the both of us being electrically shocked again. She wrote a note for me and handed it to me.

_Did you feel that? _

_Are you the guy who my father fixed the shoulder of?_

Yes I am and yes I did feel that. What was it?

_Nice to meet you Troy Mastin. Esme my mother told me about your mum and Carlisle told me about you. It's special but I cannot describe it._

Nice to meet you too Rosalie Hale. That's nice of them. Ok, tell me when you can.

Rose smiled and hid the note in her book and began to some work. She did everything normal but I did notice that she had moved her chair as far away from me as she could, her breathing had picked up as if she was telling herself to stay calm.

"I'm sorry you two but I'm opening this window." Mr. Wilkinson said coming forward to our table and opening the window.

The air came rushing our way, Rosalie's knuckles immediately turned whiter than I thought was possible as she had clenched one of her fists so tight, her eyes were shut and she was covering her nose with her other hand. I frowned at her, what the hell was she doing?

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked at me; her golden eyes were now black. She looked at me apologetically and dug into her bag and grabbed out her mobile. Her hands were shaking as she sent a text to some guy called Edward. I managed to read the word help written in capitals as she turned away from me. Before I could think there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A voice said from the door. "But Rosalie has to leave now."

Before Mr. Wilkinson could respond Rosalie was out of her chair and walked towards the boy with bronze hair. He looked at Rosalie to see if she was ok, she nodded at him and looked back at me. Edward did the same thing and seemed to be reading my mind. I frowned at them, did I smell that bad? Edward smirked as if he heard what I thought and whispered something into Rosalie's ear. She looked back at me and shook her head before they left.

The class dragged on after Rosalie left. I finished all my work and received a text message from an unknown number.

_Hello Troy Mastin._

_It's Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how is your shoulder going? Can you please come by to the hospital after school so I can check up on it?_

_Dr. C Cullen._

I read the text message over and over again. Why would he want to check up on my shoulder the day after he just fixed it? I sighed and replied to him, saying that I will come by after school. I texted mum too, telling her that I was going for a checkup after school. Deciding to add Carlisle's number to my contacts, I secretly wondered if this was going to be about Rosalie.

The bell went for lunch and I went to the cafeteria, the short girl, the brunette girl and the blond boy were the only Cullen's at school. The bronze boy and Rosalie had left. The short girl smiled at me when I walked in, as did the brunette girl. Why was I getting attention from them? I sat down with my friends and didn't look in their direction at all during lunch. The bell went and I had Spanish with the brunette girl who smiled and sat next to me.

"I'm Bella." She said introducing herself.

"Troy." I said introducing myself to her.

"Nice to meet you Troy." She said. "Have you meet Alice Troy?"

"Yes I have graphics with her." I explained.

Alice sat down next to Bella and smiled at me. "I have two classes with you Troy." She said. "This class is a mixed class I'm guessing." Alice said.

"Yes it is." I explained. "Why am I receiving attention?"

"No reason." Bella said.

They continued to ask me questions throughout the whole listen. When the bell went I almost jumped for joy as I would become free from their questions. I went to my locker, grabbed my bag and went to my car. The convertible was gone and I watched as Bella left in the Volvo and the blond boy and Alice left in the Jeep. I should get spray paint out and write Troy's parking spot where the Jeep just pulled out.

I climbed into the car and drove towards the hospital; waiting in the waiting room Carlisle finally came out and called me in to his office. In the office was the bronze haired boy, I frowned at Carlisle, what happened to patient confidentiality?

"This is my son Edward." Carlisle explained. "You don't mind him being here do you?"

"I guess I have no choice." I said to him.

Carlisle smiled and pulled my arm out of the sling and began to examine it.

"I'm guessing I'm here for more than a check up." I said.

"That you are." Edward said sitting down in front of me. "It's about Rosalie."

"What about her?" I asked.

"She told me to tell you that she didn't mean to offend you." Edward explained. "But she wasn't feeling well."

I nodded at them; they seemed to be observing more than my arm. I remained silent until Carlisle was satisfied with my arm and let me leave. I walked back to my car and went home; mum wasn't home yet so I made myself dinner and went up to my bedroom. Having a shower with my arm hanging out the door wasn't easy but I managed. My bed looked comfortable as I jumped on it and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow Rosalie can explain what the hell the electric shocks were for and her odd behavior. Hurry up and come tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: The Check Up

**Chapter 4: The Check Up**

I awoke to the sound of my phone beeping. Who could be sending me a text message at this time in the morning? I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 10:30 am and learnt that I had slept in on the public holiday we had off from school. The text message was from Dr. Cullen.

_Troy, _

_It's Carlisle; I would like you to come to my place today so I can check up on your shoulder. It seems as if the sling I gave you for treatment isn't going as well as I would like it to._

_Thanks for understanding._

Placing my phone back down on the bed side table after sending back my reply, I was going to the Cullen house today. My nerves kicked in as I got up and went to the bathroom. Getting changed and having a shower with one arm was something that I'm used to. This isn't the first time I had dislocated my shoulder, I got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time either.

I had breakfast and left the house, ignoring my mother's note as I went outside and unlocked my car. At least my car won't look out of place at the Cullen's house. They seemed to have fancy cars and extremely expensive cars. I guess having a father who's a doctor pays off. I drove in silence following the roads towards the Cullen's house; it was hidden outside of town, at least half an hour's drive away from my place. I drove into their driveway and looked at their house. It was massive and looked as if an architectural designer designed the house.

Carlisle stood out in front of the house as I got out of my car and walked up to him. He smiled at me and led me inside the house. This house definitely had to be the work of an architectural designer. The house looked amazing on the inside and the outside as Carlisle led me up the stairs and towards his office. He signaled for me to sit at the chair on the opposite side of his desk while he went to one of his many cabinets and pulled out some medical equipment. I saw his son Edward sitting in the room too with Bella.

"How are you feeling Troy?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good." I said. "You?"

"I'm good thanks." Carlisle said. "I'm sorry about calling you on short notice. But I realized that I gave you the wrong sling to help your shoulder."

"That's fine." I said. "I had plans for later on today so luckily you texted me early this morning."

Carlisle nodded as he removed my old sling and replaced it with a new one. I sat in the chair patiently and once Carlisle was finished I walked downstairs with him and walked past the lounge area. I looked into the room and saw Alice with the blond guy and two other people who I have never meet before. The male was buff and had short black hair while the girl he was with looked at me and had blond hair. She looked as if she wanted to kill me but I ignored her, she's just plain weird. Alice got up and walked over to me, her boyfriend followed.

"Hi Troy." Alice said. "How's the project for graphics going?"

"Good." I said. "I have already finished it."

"That's good." She said. "This is Jasper."

"Hello." Jasper said, he sounded like a Texan.

"Nice to meet you." I said turning to Carlisle. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to be somewhere in a couple of minutes."

"That's fine Troy." Carlisle said. "Text me if you have any problems with your shoulder."

"I will thanks." I said walking towards the door.

"See you in graphics tomorrow Troy." Alice called.

"See you then." I called back as I walked out the door and started the engine of my car.

I drove in silence, the Cullen's are weird. The way Rosalie reacted yesterday and now the family seems to be watching me and trying to become my friend. It was all so weird. I tried not to speed away in case I offend them and went towards the local skate competition that my friends were skating in. The more I thought about it, the more it dawned on me that Riley dislocated my shoulder on purpose as I was meant to compete today. The pro skaters were in town and I have missed my opportunity to skate in front of them. Skating is such a cruel sport when you have a friend who's an idiot. I pulled into the car park at the skate competition and went inside.

"Troy!" Riley called. "I didn't expect you to come today."

"I told you I was coming." I said. "I'm not competing but I'm still allowed to watch."

"Of course." Riley said before running off to stand with the other competitors.

The competition started and I watched with jealousy as my friends were skating. All expect one. Sam sat next to me and watched he knew that I was annoyed with Riley and kept on talking to me about plans to sabotage his round. But for some reason I couldn't, I didn't want to be the villain and believed that karma with come back and get him.

"Is Troy Mastin in the building?" The event organizer asked.

"Yes." I called standing up. "I'm not competing because my shoulder was dislocated by Riley."

"Ah that sucks." The guy called. "The people who didn't make it through this round are Riley, Tristan and Shane."

Riley walked over looking angry with me. I smiled at him and walked towards my car as the next round started. Riley pushed me against my car.

"What the hell do you think you were doing saying that I dislocated your shoulder?" He demanded.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase karma is a bitch?" I asked.

"Yes I have." He admitted. "But I thought you were my friend."

"Friends don't dislocate and injure each other." I explained.

"Good point, let's put this behind us." Riley said. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Of course, see you then." I said climbing into my car.

I drove home and noticed that it was 4:00pm and there was another car outside my house. An expensive car too. I parked my car and went inside to see my mother and a beautiful woman talking to each other. She had caramel hair and a heart shaped face. This had to be another Cullen.

"Troy." My mother said. "This is Esme Cullen."

"I have heard many things about you Troy from my children and husband." Esme said smiling at me.

"Hope that what you have heard is good." I said.

"They are." Esme said. "Well I should be going."

"Of course." My mother said. "See you tomorrow at work."

"That you will." Esme said. "It was nice meeting you Troy."

"It was nice meeting you too." I said.

My mother made me an early dinner before going off to bed. I did the same thing and went to my room. However I finished my design for graphics. Ok, I may have lied about completing it but I'm just too lazy in the mornings that I have off from school. The house looked great and I could see that I didn't have to add any more details to it as I had a shower and climbed in bed. I couldn't help but think about and wonder if Rosalie would be at school tomorrow. If she is I hope she is ready to answer my questions about her behavior and the blond haired girl who looked like she wanted to kill me. School has now became interesting.


	6. Chapter 5: Explanation

**Chapter 5: Explanation**

My alarm clock awoke me, I reached out over to hit the button but missed the clock and hit the light switch. The light in my room turned on, causing the room to be filled with so much light that I raised the doona cover above my head. The light came through the cover and I decided it was time to get up after all it is a school day today.

I had breakfast on the go as I noticed that the reason why my alarm clock went off was my warning that I'm running five minutes late. I started the car engine and drove to school. Pulling into the car park I noticed that my spot was not parked in but a red convertible BMW was parked next to my spot.

"Troy!" Sam called from the courtyard. "Hurry up your running late!"

"You don't think that I know that!" I yelled back to him locking my car.

Sam and I ran to the main building and climbed the stairs to my locker and then ran to physics. Luckily the teacher hadn't even arrived and the class was standing outside. I stopped when I noticed Riley talking to Rosalie; he looked like he was serious and frowned at her. She gave him the cold shoulder and walked away from him; she looked in my direction and smiled at me. Riley looked over and frowned at me before returning to one of his stupid friends. I walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Hello," Rosalie said smiling at me. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," I admitted. "I guess you are feeling better to be back here."

"A lot better thank you." She said.

"What did Riley want?" I asked.

"He wanted me to sit with him in class and wanted to know what I was doing this weekend." She explained.

I simply nodded at her and turned to see the teacher unlock the door, I walked into class with Rosalie behind me. I sat down at my usual spot and then watched as she sat next to me. Riley looked at me from across the room and glared at me whispering something into his friend's ear.

The class went by quickly and I corned Rosalie after she left and led her to an abandoned hall.

"I have some question I want you to answer." I explained. "First one is who is the blond girl that looked like she wanted to kill me and her boyfriend?"

"That is Danielle," She explained. "I don't like her and the guy is Emmett my ex boyfriend."

"Ok," I said. "Why did she look like she wanted to kill me?"

"Because she's weird," She explained.

"And also why is everyone in your family acting so nice to me?" I asked. "It's like as if they know something that I don't know."

"They are very accepting and are very nice people." Rosalie admitted. "Have you finished with the question?"

"Yes," I admitted walking away from her, I could hear her walking quickly to catch me but I didn't give her the chance.

The cafeteria was packed and I sat down at my normal spot. Rosalie came in later looking as if something was bothering her, Riley got up to help her but she pushed him away. Literally pushed him away, he fell back down onto his chair and glared at her.

"What's so good about Troy Mastin?" He demanded catching the attention of the room. "Why won't you choose me and not him?"

"Because she doesn't like you!" A girl yelled across the room. "Troy is better looking than you!"

"Yeah!" Sam yelled. "He's more loyal than you. You don't see him going around and dislocating shoulders."

Riley glared at me and Sam, I signaled for Sam to stop and turned my attention to my lunch but swapped seats with one of my friends so I didn't have my back to Riley. The room returned to normal and I could feel the eyes of the Cullen's on me. More importantly Rosalie was watching me; I looked up to see her looking at me while Edward whispered something in her ear. The bell went for school and I left for class. Alice was in graphics with me and seemed to be watching me but I chose to ignore her. Thankfully school ended soon.

School finished and I walked to my car after dropping off my books at my locker. I started my car and drove home ignoring Rosalie as she stood in between my car and her car. I looked back in the revision mirror and saw her watching my car with her siblings. There was something not right about the Cullen's and I want to know what it is. I pulled into the driveway of my home and walked in the front door.

"How was your day?" Mum asked.

"Interesting," I admitted. "Riley and I are no longer friends."

"Good," Mother said. "It means that you won't be going to hospital with injuries."

"That's one positive." I muttered about to climb up the stairs.

"Is it about a girl?" She asked.

"How do you know?" I asked turning to face her.

"A mother knows all Troy." She explained. "Who is the girl Riley is fighting you for?"

"Rosalie Hale." I explained. "Foster kid of Carlisle and Esme."

"Ah, Riley has no hope with her." Mum said. "He's a horrible boy; she seems nice I met her when she came to work with her mother."

"That's nice," I said walking up the stairs. "I'm going to have a nap."

I jumped onto bed and did not get up, I fell asleep sooner than I thought and couldn't help but think about Rosalie. Tomorrow was going to be nice and sunny weather; maybe I can ditch school and spend some time with her. Hopefully Riley will not start a battle with me for Rosalie but knowing him he probably would.


End file.
